The Thief that Stole Konoha's Heart
by Cirdan of Light
Summary: A stranger arrived at Konoha to steal a treasure. With this stranger in play, Sasuke Uchiha could not help but feel...


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from King of Bandit Jing or any characters from Naruto.

The bandit King Arrives in Konoha

It was a bright sunny morning in the out skirts of Konoha, as a lone stranger and his bird companion walked towards their destined village. The stranger just walked in silence as his little black bird, with a yellow scarf around its neck, is perched on its master's shoulder.

The stranger looked equally different, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pant along with a black boots. On top of every thing, he wore a yellow tattered trench coat. The stranger is very handsome with black spiked hair and gorgeous gray eyes. His skin is smooth to the touch. He is neither pale nor tanned; he looked simply perfect for his color.

As the stranger trekked on to his destination, the sound of a motorcycle can be heard from a distance coming closer towards him. The stranger stopped on his tracks and waited for the motorcycle to arrive.

When the motorcycle reached the stranger, the driver shut his engines off and looked at the walking stranger. The driver recognized this stranger as he gave him a warm smile.

"Hey there Jing," said the driver.

The stranger, who is called Jing, smiled back and greeted the driver of the motorcycle.

"Hey there Postino, how are the letters," greeted Jing in return.

"Same old, same old my friend, and how are you Kir," said Postino to the bird.

"Nothing much," said Kir, the bird on Jing's shoulder, "Jing and I are just going to this village, Konoha. We heard that it's a place that is a must see. There are no treasures to steal though, but that's ok because Jing and I are just going there for a short vacation."

"Yeah," said Jing, "so is there a place there that you recommend that we must see, Postino," asked Jing.

"Well," said the delivery man while scratching his chin, "your right about Konoha being beautiful, I have delivered letters there, myself from time to time. As for sight seeing, you have to go see the Hokage's monument, it is breath taking. But, you're wrong about Konoha not having a treasure."

With the word 'treasure' Kir listened more intently as Jing only raised his beautiful thin eye brows.

"Do tell Postino," said Jing in interest.

"Well, there is a treasure that the Hokage herself treasures above all others. She calls this prize the 'Heart of Konoha.' I heard that this treasure will simply take your breath away; however, I heard that it is also very hard to obtain."

"Why's that," asked Kir obnoxiously.

"Well," said Postino looking at his two friends, "I heard that this treasure is a challenge to have. Many thieves have tried to take it but failed. The Hokage guards it so that no one would ever have it. But the bright side is that, if you do manage to take it, the Hokage will ask you to protect it with your life." And with that, Postino started the engine of his motorcycle and prepared to leave. Jing and Kir started walking again towards Konoha.

"Oh one more thing before you go," said Postino stopping Jing and Kir, "to steal the 'heart of Konoha' successfully, you must show the Hokage that you are capable of love." And with those final words, Postino left Jing and Kir to ponder on his words.

"Show the Hokage that you are capable of love to steal this famed treasure," said Kir to his friend as they continued walking, "what a weird way to steal something. I mean it's an inanimate object, how can you show an object love?"

"I don't know Kir," said Jing as he pondered about Postino's words, "but I think that this treasure has more to it than meets the eye."

The two companions continued walking in silence, thinking the best way to steal Konoha's tresure.

**In Konoha**

Team seven waited patiently on a red bridge for their ever so punctual sensei. Sasuke, the aloof and stoic ninja and the prodigy of Konoha and heir to the Uchiha estate, is leaning against the rail with his arms folded, and his head bowed down. His eyes are shut as he is in deep thought. To his far left side of the bridge is Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi whose dreams is to marry the tragic boy hero that is Sasuke and planning how to ask him out without his other team mate ruining her moment. Finally, the other team mate who is at the far right side of Sasuke is Naruto. Naruto who's sitting on the rail with his feet dangling happily with no care in the world. While looking up in the beautiful blue sky, Naruto simply smiled as he basked in the warm sunlight and gentle breeze as he tried not to think about their sensei's tardiness.

It has been an hour and a half since team seven arrived at the bridge and waited for their masked teacher. It is habit of Hatake Kakashi, who is their sensei, to be late on every meeting. Every time he arrives, he would always give a lame excuse to his student for his for his lack of promptness.

As they waited for a couple more minutes, team seven heard the familiar 'poof' signaling them that their tardy sensei has arrived.

"Yo," said Kakashi as he greeted his students.

"YOUR LATE," Sakura and Naruto bellowed simultaneously as the Uchiha simply 'hn' in response.

"Well you see," said Kakashi thinking up of a new excuse, "I was held up by a bandit who demanded for my precious book."

"LIAR," again Sakura and Naruto teamed up.

Their sensei, who simply sweat dropped, decided to ignore his students tantrum, pressed on to much more important issues.

"Alright team," said Kakashi, "today we have a very important mission."

"Really sensei," said Naruto excitedly. Heavens knows that his team has only been doing very lame missions since after their 'rescue Sasuke fiasco.'

"Yes Naruto, today's mission is a C rank mission. So I was told by our great Hokage."

"Well then Kakashi sensei, what is our mission," asked Sakura who too is overwhelmed by excitement, while Sasuke remained impassive and unmoving.

Kakashi smiled at his student and finally told them their mission.

"Today," he said still smiling, "we are to clean the entire Konoha Park."

Sakura and Naruto did a face plant while their broody team mate simply sweat dropped. Sakura and Naruto quickly recovered, and it is Sakura who had the first blow of words.

"WHAT DO YOUU MEAN CLEAN THE PARK KAKASHI SENSEI," she yelled at the top of her lungs, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A D RANK MISSION!"

Kakashi raised his hands up ready to defend himself but is cut of by Naruto.

"Yeah sensei," agreed Naruto, "that is definitely a D rank mission. I bet the old hag simply called it a C rank mission because no one else wants it. Plus this isn't a mission, it's a called a chore. Yeah, C for Chore."

"Hey," said Kakashi defensively, "don't ask me about how the hokage deals with the mission. All I know is that this is our mission, whether you like it or not, you are obligated by your decision of becoming a ninja to do this missions no questions asked. Now, we really must hop on to it, you don't want to spend your entire day picking up trash now do you?"

Team seven and their sensei walked to the park in silence. Picking up the gear that they needed, they began their work while their lazy sensei sat on a park bench and pulled out his smutty book and began to read. The three genins, armed with a basket on their backs and a poking stick to pick up trash, they began their long arduous errand.

Their operation turned out to be more exigent that they have initially hoped. The team thought all they have to do was pick up the litter, but they didn't account for the children playing and throwing empty candy wrappers or empty bags of chips. Some children, who saw the team working, bait them on by littering some more by ripping little pieces of paper and tossing it in the air like confetti.

"HEY YOU BRAT," yelled out Naruto to an annoying child, "STOPMAKING OUR JOBS ANY MORE DIFFICULT BEFORE I HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN ON A TREE."

The frightened child began to ran and cry for his mommy as Naruto fumed earning him a hard fist on the head from Sakura. Naruto clutched his head as he tried to rub the pain a way. They continued their work as time passed by. The cool morning breeze that was blowing earlier changed into a sweltering heat as the sun climbed higher into the mid afternoon hour.

As Sasuke and Naruto picked up the last pieces of trash and Sakura tied the not on the trash bags, their sensei shut his book and walked up to his team.

"Good job team," he said as he examined the wide park that they finished cleaning, "it took you less time to do this job than I expected. Well I better go and report this to the Hokage."

As Kakashi walked away from his team, the three genins can be seen sitting on the park bench. Sweaty and exhausted, the three tried to cool themselves. Sasuke simply entwined his fingers together and rested his elbows on his knees and rested his chin to top of his hand. Sakura fanned herself profusely while Naruto opened his orange jacket to let the non existent air to cool him off.

Sasuke got up and began walking towards the Uchiha district. Sakura saw the stoic boy walk away so she dared herself to ask him out again. Getting up and running up to Sasuke like a lost puppy she mustered up her courage to ask him out. All in all Naruto simply watched from the park bench his sitting on.

"Ano sa…" said Sakura timidly, "would you like to have lunch and some cool drinks with me. It's a hot day and we finished early on our mission."

Naruto, hearing this, sat straighter on the bench and listened to the conversation. Sasuke looking at Sakura took his time answering her to give her a false sense of hope. Inner Sakura began to cheer as she thought that she finally thought that she'd have a chance to go out with the handsome ninja.

"No," said Sasuke unflinchingly.

As the word echoed inside Sakura's head, inner Sakura tried desperately to keep the giant boulder that dropped in the sky. Sakura however simply slumped her shoulder.

"I don't want anything to do with you," said the stoic brunette.

Again another boulder dropped on inner Sakura much bigger than the first. Sakura simply dropped her shoulder deeper as Sasuke's words ringed in her ears. Yet Sasuke wasn,t done delivering the final blow.

"You are the most annoying person that I have the misfortune of meeting or being paird in a team."

And with that a final giant boulder came crashing down inner Sakura and it crushed her completely. Sakura however lost all hope of having a date with Sasuke. She watched him walk away from her. Many thoughts began to swim in her mind. Things like why won't Sasuke ever spare her a glance or why wouldn't he ever go out with her? Naruto, however, couldn't careless about Sasuke and decided to ask the pink blossom for a date.

"Maa…maa…Sakura," said Naruto jumping from the bench and running towards her, "I would like to spend the afternoon with you with some drinks."

As soon as Sakura heard Naruto's loud voice, a vein popped in her fore head signaling Naruto that she is pissed and that he will be pummeled to the ground. Without fail, Naruto felt Sakura's fist make contact on his head driving him down on the ground with a loud thud.

"I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU," screamed Sakura, "you are so annoying!"

And with that she stomped of leaving the poor blond face planted on the ground and sobbing softly.

Jing and Kir passed by the park after they got through the gate and after checking in a hotel, passed by the park. They walked passed the bench that team seven recently sat in, they heard a soft sobbing sound. Curious about the person, they decided to walk around the bench and look at the person.

At first glance, they thought it was a clown. Seeing that this person is wearing a bright orange jump suit, the immediately jumped into conclusion. But upon closer inspection, they noticed that the clown wasn't wearing a clown wig, so they immediately through that notion away.

Jing knelt down in front Naruto, and Kir flew off landing near Naruto's right ear.

"Hey are you alright," said Kir concernedly to Naruto.

Hearing a stranger's voice, Naruto lifted himself off of the ground. With his head still bowed down, he wiped away the tears of his face, after all ninja's don't cry.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said in a tiny voice. Lifting his head up to see the person that talked to him, he locked eyes with Jing and Jing doing the same.

Naruto's breath hitched as he is fascinated by Jing's cool beauty. He's like a version of Sasuke except that this guy is smiling.

"Ano sa… but who are you," asked Naruto.

Jing's mind couldn't register what Naruto was asking him as he's mesmerized by Naruto's spellbinding splendor. In all his life, he has yet to see a creature as beautiful as Naruto. Jing examined Naruto's features more closely. The boy had a beautiful blond hair, silky to the touch and as soft as cotton. He had a kind tanned face with three whisker marks in each cheek. Jing thought it was quite exotic that a person would have such markings on ones own face and lips as soft as rose petals and just as pink. But what caught Jing's attention the most are Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. Naruto's eyes are a magnificent color of blue. Bluer than any other gems that Jing has ever seen. It is as if that a jeweler found two blue diamonds and cut them into such perfection and placed it in Naruto's head. Hearing Naruto's voice again, he quickly recovered himself.

"I'm sorry," he said. Naruto was completely caught off guard by Jing's voice. It is soft, if not softer than Sasuke's. "My name is Jing, what's yours?"

"I…I'm N-N-Naruto," the blonde stuttered.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Naruto," said Jing smiling and offering his to shake.

Naruto is completely enthralled by Jing's coolness. He could not help but feel something stir inside of him. It's not the kind of feeling when he asks Sakura out for a date, No, this was something completely different. This is the kind of feeling that he reserves for a certain someone. Some one who looks just as handsome but more stoic. Naruto immediately flushed those thoughts out of his head, after all, that bastard, will never return his feelings. Taking Jing's hand into his own both boys thought of the exact same thing. His hand is soft.

Kir who did not like to be like to be left in the dark, spoke up, "and I'm Kir, great to meet you too, Naruto."

Nauto looked down on the bird and immediately changed mode.

"Ooohhh…kawaii," Naruto said. Not able to control himself he picked up the bird and began to pet it. Kir began to melt under Naruto's soft touch. Looking back at Jing, he spoke.

"So, umm, where you from," he asked curiously.

"Here and there," Jing said smiling. Again he saw how Naruto just melted under Jing's gorgeous smile, "Kir and I travel all over the world looking for some adventure."

"Wow," said Naruto in awe as he continued to pet Kir who simply stayed queit, "you must be really loaded to be able to able to do that!"

"Well, Kir and I get by easily," said Jing.

"So Naruto," Kir said finally after many massages from the boy, "Jing and I would like to the Hokage's Mountain. Would you like to show us around?"

"Would I," said Naruto excitedly while Kir flew on his shoulder. Jing offered his hand to help Naruto up off the ground. As they Naruto got up, he brushed himself off of the dirt that clung onto his shirt. Zipping up his jacket, they were ready to go, but not before Jing had a good look at Naruto's tanned body even if he is wearing a black tank top.

Taking Jing's hand into his own, Naruto led them on to the crowded street of Konoha. Jing, who blushed lightly from Naruto's touched, decided not to say anything.

"So Naruto," Kir said, on Naruto's shoulder, getting his attention, "what's the deal with the thing on you head?"

"Oh this," said Naruto pointing at his head band, "this thing is called a hitai-atei of head band. This tells everyone that I'm a ninja for the leaf. See the marking? That is the symbol for this village."

"So you're a ninja," asked Jing.

"Darn right," said Naruto, "I have been for a while, and one day I will become the next Hokage!"

"Just what is a Hokage," asked Jing just in time when they arrived at the viewing platform that allows anyone to see the mountain in full view.

"Here we are," said Naruto, "the Hokage's Mountain."

Jing and Kir were awestruck by the sheer greatness of the mountain. Like Postino said, it is something worth seeing. Five faces are carved in the mountain, featuring many kage's that ruled the village.

"About your question earlier Jing," said Naruto, "a hokage is the greatest of all other ninja. They are the best of the best of the best. They surpass all others in strength, knowledge and power. As you could see there are five so far." Taking a pause, Naruto took his time to look at the men and woman that watched over konoha.

"You see, Konoha began with the first and second hokage," Naruto explained pointing at the first two faces to the left of the mountain," Jing and Kir simply listened to Naruto's explanation. "Konoha began when the two brothers went out on a journey to look for a place for them to live with other citizens. They found themselves in the forest that which you see now as the village. The first hokage shaped this forest into a village by using his special wood jutsu. He's the only one that is able to do this you see. By using the earth and water jutsu, he developed the wood jutsu. Then he was the first one to rule over the village. After five years in power, he passed on the office to his younger brother, the second hokage. He is just as unique as his older brother. He can perform water jutsu even without any water around. Next was their student, the third hokage. I knew that old man too. He was like a grandfather to me. He always looked after me whenever he can. Anyway, he was called the 'Professor' because he knew a thousand jutsu, making the most powerful in the village. The next face you see before you is the fourth hokage. The greatest of the first four. Many years ago, Konoha was attacked by a fox demon. Moving into battle all alone facing the fox with his summoned toad, he sacrificed his life to to seal the demon in a newly born child. Until today, he is remembered as the greatest of all hokage. Finally, the fifth hokage, is the granddaughter of first. She is in power now. She may looked young but she's actually old. I like to call her grandma sometime. Her name is Tsunade the legendary ninja. Hence why she is the hokage. You see Jing, this mountain reminds us about what this people did for us. They shaped and cultured Konoha into a village that you see now today. Even though the first four had passed on, they still watches over us to make sure of our safety, just like the fifth hokage now today. And one day, I will be part of them. I too will watch over this village and protect it."

As Naruto finishe his story, Jing and Kir simply looked at the mountain, both thinking the same thing. These people lived many years ago and watched over everyone, and all four held on a tressure that the two of them would never be able to steal, the village that they died protecting. Looking at Naruto, Jing smiled.

"Thank you Naruto," he said, "that was a great story."

Naruto, for the first time in his life, felt happy that someone complimented him, never before that did happen.

"Thanks Jing, I appreciate that."

"So Naruto," Kir said getting the blondes, "I'm hungry, do you know anywhere we can eat?"

Naruto smiled and took Jing's hand yet again and drag them to the ramen stand, where they ate a late lunch.

**Later that Evening**

Naruto, and Jing are walking in the park enjoying the cool night's breeze with Kir on Naruto's shoulder. Kir must admit that he has taken a liking at the blond ninja. Naruto hadn't realized it but he is holding onto Jing's arm. Jing hadn't minded it at all. Infact, he liked the physical contact from the small boy. As Jing walked Naruto home, he looked up in the sky looking at the stars. Curious, Naruto did the same.

"Jing," said Naruto, "is it possible to steal the stars?" Jing and Kir tensed up a little after hearing what Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask Naruto," said Kir in place of Jing.

"I don't know Kir, maybe because I'd like to keep one," answered Naruto.

"I don't know if anyone could still a star, but I know this," said Jing stopping and looking down at Naruto, "anyone can practically steal anything, a star is no exception. If you can steal a star from the sky, then there is nothing left for you to still because you have stolen the ultimate prize."

Jing knew what he said was bullshit, but what can he say, that the hardest thing to steal is the love and affection of a certain someone? Jing decided to keep walking now with Naruto.

"Say Naruto," said Kir now perched on Jing's shoulder, "have you heard of the heart of Konoha?"

"Heart of Konoha," said Naruto confused.

"Yes,' said Jing, "it is said that it is the Ultimate treasure of Konoha they said it is really hard to steal."

"No I haven't," said Naruto smiling, "and even if I did, I haven't seen it. Must be very valuable if anyone hasn't heard of it. Maybe the hokage keeps it safe."

As they got to Naruto's apartment, they said their goodbyes.

"Say Naruto," said Jing, "will you be busy tomorrow/"

"Um maybe, why?"

"Would you show me and Kir around town some more, I really enjoyed."

"I'll see," said Naruto uncertainly, "meet me at the bridge tomorrow okay."

Jing nodded and with that he and Kir left. As everyone went to their respected places, neither bandit nor ninja realized that they have spied on. A certain Uchiha, who is burning with rage and jealousy, seen everything that Naruto and jing did that they.

"No one takes my dobe, but me," and with that he left.

**Hokage's Office**

Shizune burst through Tsunade's doors as she received a mysterious letter that arrived from nowhere.

"Hokage same," she said as she handed tsunade the letter, "this just arrived, I don't know whose it from."

Taking the letter, she dismissed her assistant to read the letter in private.

_To the Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village, _

_I have been faced by many challenges before, but not as challenging as this. By the end of three days, I would have stolen your treasure and claim it as my own. The Heart of Konoha will be mine._

_The King of Bandit_

Tsunade smiled as she burned the letter. "Will see about that Bandit," she said to herself. "Naruto's heart is the hardest treasure to still in Konoha. He must trust you for him to give to you. It seems the Uchiha have a rival. I wonder who will succeed instealing my _son's_ heart?"

And with that she retired for the evening.

**Hotel**

"Hey Jing," said Kir, "are you sure the heart of Konoha is Naruto?"

"Dead sure Kir," the bandit answered, "and in three days, I would have stolen his heart. To tell you the truth Kir, I think this is one treasure that I might be able to have in the end. But I must have it at all cost."

"Why the sudden obsession Jing," Kir asked curiously.

"Because Kir…" Jing said slowly, "Naruto have already stolen my heart."

Jing turned over his bed and shut his eyes to sleep, leaving Kir to ponder what his friend had said.

_Tomorrow will be a big day, prepare yourself Naruto, I will make you fall in love with me,_ Jing thought as he slowly fell asleep. But unknown to Jing and the hokage, Naruto is thinking of the same thing. He had fallen in love with the legendary bandit.

Author's Note:

Finally I have returned. After my last computer did a nuclear meltdown on me, I have been unable to check out Fanfiction. net, but alas here I am. Hopefully you like this story. Do tell me in you reviews

Cidan of Light


End file.
